The main goal of this study is to investigate whether a holistic health intervention such as meditation can improve the quality of life for individuals with ulcerative colitis. The intervention is designed to improve mental outlook and will be studied to see whether it can improve the physiological mechanisms that underlie ulcerative colitis.